


On Meadows Green

by kaeorin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Everybody Lives, F/M, Loving Marriage, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all based on a prompt from an anon on imaginexhobbit on Tumblr: “Imagine that due to the lack of female dwarves you marry both Fili and Kili. This is making you very nervous about your wedding night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Meadows Green

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings before. The last time I read Tolkein was the time I picked up The Hobbit in seventh grade (er, almost fifteen years ago) because my science teacher made a big deal out of the riddle scene with Smeagol. I loved An Unexpected Journey, I tolerated Desolation of Smaug, and I've yet to see The Battle of the Five Armies. You might call me a fairweather fan at best, something I'm actually rather ashamed of. I didn't think I could/should write for this fandom, though I've been enjoying the CRAP out of the drabbles posted on imaginexhobbit. But then this prompt grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let me NOT write it, so this is it.
> 
> I’m not one for incest, so there’s not much of that in this fic, though the prompt itself kind of required that there be brothers together in a sexual type of situation.I don’t think there’s anything here that should be a problem, but if you’re worried about it, maybe give this one a miss? (Also this is my first and possibly only Hobbit/LOTR fic, so if you see any glaringly obvious facts that I’ve gotten wrong [aside from everyone surviving BOTFA because *fingers in my ear*] please please forgive me.)

The wedding was easy enough.

A beautiful affair, the day—and night—had been filled with love and laughter and tears and dancing and, yes, a hearty flow of mead and ale and anything else the company had been able to get their hands on. You had exhausted yourself on the dance floor with just about everyone in attendance—including the normally-gruff dwarven king. Perhaps attending his nephews' wedding had softened him a bit, just enough to tolerate you when, giggling and flushed from your exertion (and too much mead) you grasped his hands and pulled him into the throng. He'd even had the decency to spin you once or twice before retreating to the safety of the corner. 

You had danced with each of the company in turn, and they had all held you fondly and offered their advice and congratulations in hushed voices. You could tell that Bilbo still didn't quite understand (or even, perhaps, approve of) the situation you found yourself in, but for the most part, he hid his consternation well. When you had finished dancing, he pressed a scrap of paper into your hand. “It's a recipe,” he said. “A cake. It's—Ah. I rather liked it when I was young, and I thought you all might...enjoy it.” 

“Thank you.” Tears sprang unbidden to your eyes—gratitude. “Truly, thank you, Bilbo. This is the most precious gift we have received from anyone.” You tucked it carefully inside your sleeve and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

“'s only a recipe,” he mumbled, but his cheeks had turned pink. You smiled at him, but before you could say anything else, you caught sight of them. They were standing some distance away, talking together and sipping their drinks. They were just as striking now, somewhat disheveled and rumpled from the party, as they'd been earlier when they were scrubbed and polished and wearing their best clothes. Most of Kili's hair had freed itself from its restraints and fell among his face in gentle waves. Fili's had fared much better, and only a strand or two here and there had escaped his braids.

These dwarves, these dear, sweet, lovely princes, they were yours now, and you theirs. The both of them. It had not always been a custom amongst your people, but as the population skewed further and further towards the males, it had become more common, especially among the younger ones, for two (and sometimes three) men to take a single wife. If these two had been any others, you would never have accepted. But looking at them, the love that they held in their eyes as they spoke to each other, your heart swelled nigh to bursting. 

“Well, go on, then,” Bilbo said, perhaps having grown tired of looking at you looking at them. “It's them you should be spending tonight with anyway.”

You clasped his rough hands in yours and fought the urge to crush him in your arms. “Thank you,” you said again. “Bilbo. Thank you.”

There were depths of unspoken meaning behind your words. You had not accompanied them on their arduous journey. You had not fought alongside them in the battle. Thorin would not allow it. In fact (perhaps knowing all too well the determination in your eyes), he had threatened to chain you to a wall if you attempted to follow them. _It would kill me to lose either of them in battle,_ he'd said, looming high above you and scowling. _But I'd kill myself before I try to face either of them if they've lost you._ His words had stunned you, made it so all you could do was swear to him that you would stay put. 

But Bilbo had been there through it all, had fought and sustained injuries alongside all of them, and you could not say whether the outcome of the Battle of the Five Armies would have been the same without him. He merely nodded and extracted his hands from yours to pat your arm clumsily. 

“It was my honor. Now go on. Your...husbands are waiting.”

As though he'd known you were thinking so fondly of them, Kili looked up and sought you out in the crowd. His face lit up with the most beautiful smile and he said something to Fili, all without dragging his eyes away from yours. The fairer prince merely nodded, and then followed his brother's gaze to you. Even now you felt your heart thud wildly in your chest. They were both so, so beautiful, and yet they looked at you with such open adoration.

You made your way towards them, practically floating. The mass of partygoers was slowly shrinking—many had returned home or simply fallen asleep on the floor of the grand hall—so it did not take long until you were standing before them. You fought the urge to bow to them.

They each reached out to take one of your hands and pulled you in close, their fingers lacing together behind your back. Fili pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek, and Kili followed suit. “See how she blushes when she looks upon me, brother,” Kili teased. “A sure sign that she likes me best.”

“If she blushes, it is nothing but the heat of the room around us, for we both know who carries her favor.” Fili shot back, but his wide grin gave away his true feelings.

“I am here because I wish to be your wife,” you reminded them both. “Not your mother, constantly reassuring each of you that you are my favorite.” But, just like Fili, you felt yourself smiling widely. Their regard was warm and lovely. And now it was yours, for the rest of your days...

Kili reached out with his free hand to touch the braids in your hair, secured with the glittering stone beads. One for each of them. He met his brother's eyes and then moved to caress your cheek. “We shall never make you choose,” he said. His eyes sparkled but his voice was low. Serious. 

“You've chosen us, as we have chosen you. That's enough.” Fili brushed his fingers along your other cheek. It was as though no one else existed. It was only the three of you standing close, cocooned in your love for each other. Your knees wobbled, but only once, and you caught yourself before you could do anything truly embarrassing. The brothers—your husbands—looked at each other with wide smiles.

***

When the last guest had finally begun to snore loudly from beside a pile of other guests, Fili dragged you from the seat where you had collapsed. You protested, but he was somehow still full of energy, and had no problem steadying you on your feet. “We are freed, my lovely wife. Shall we retire to our quarters?”

Your quarters. You felt yourself sway. This was the part of the night that you had been doing your very best to ignore. The wedding night. Consummation. With not one new husband, but two. How would that work? What would you do? You were not entirely unlearned in matters of the bedroom, but surely these two, who had travelled through many kingdoms and fought in wars, surely they knew much more than you. What were their expectations? In that moment, you found yourself bitterly cursing your own shyness: this was something you should have straightened out long before your wedding night. 

“Will you walk? Or shall I carry you?” His eyes glinted in the flickering light of the torches and various fires still burning. He looked positively enchanting. Somewhat flustered, you took several steps toward the doorway simply to prove that you could. He nodded proudly. “Kili! I am stealing your wife away! You'll never see her again if you don't follow quickly!”

A bellow came from somewhere near the pile of guests, and Kili's head poked out around them. “I'll be centuries dead before you take her from me, you scoundrel!” He shouted, and loped towards the two of you. Before you truly knew what he was doing, he had scooped you into his arms and taken off down the hallway.

Any fright that you had was quickly put to rest by the certainty with which he held you and the ease with which he sprinted through the corridors. True, you gripped at his shoulders so tightly that your fingers began to ache, but you knew that he would never drop you or do anything to hurt you. Fili closed the distance quickly, but did not grab or jostle his brother, for which you were thankful.

After a few long moments spent cradled in your husband's arms, you felt him place you gently back on your feet before the door. “We enter as equals,” he said, bowing slightly before he pushed the door open.

The bedroom. You swallowed just a little too hard (the sound drew Kili's eyes towards you again) but forced your nerves away and crossed the threshold. The princes were gentle, always considerate of your needs. There was no reason to fear any of this.

As soon as the door had closed behind you, Kili began to remove his clothing. He made a joyful, almost hooting noise as he shucked his sweaty tunic and dropped it haphazardly to the floor. Fili was somewhat more composed: he undressed quietly at least, and draped his own tunic across the arm of a chair. You did not mean to stare at them, and yet you could not look away. Though grim reminders of battle marred much of their skin, their perfection still demanded an audience. 

They caught you looking. By all rights, you should not have been embarrassed in the slightest: you'd seen them before, before they'd begun to court you, but still...before. And you were married to them. To stare at them, at the very least, was surely your right as their beloved. But when they exchanged that look: playful and dark at the same time, you found yourself stepping backwards, distancing yourself from whatever plan they'd hatched between them.

“Please, go ahead,” Fili said. His voice was formal, but he was grinning again. “I married her first. It's only fair.”

Before you could ask what he meant, Kili had approached you, and took your hands in his. “My love. My beautiful wife. Might I kiss you?”

A kiss you could do. You lowered your eyes, conscious all the while of the heat growing in your cheeks, and nodded. “As my husband, I should say you needn't—” But the words 'my husband' must have spurred him into action, because he pressed his lips gently to yours before you could finish your sentence. His hand rested on the back of your neck, squeezing just hard enough to elicit a soft moan from you. He swallowed it with growing hunger and slid his arm around your waist to pull you closer. His chest, his embrace, they were familiar comforts even in this strange new situation, and you melted against him. Nothing had changed. These were still the same dwarves you had always known. You might have felt silly for your own nerves, if Kili's kisses had left any room in your brain for anything other than desire.

Fili was behind you, unfastening the ties and buttons that closed your dress along your back. While Kili kissed you, Fili carefully worked your dress over your shoulders and ran gentle fingertips along the skin of your back. You moaned again, lost in their attentions. Kili responded to your moan with a growl of his own, pulling you ever closer. You felt Fili's mouth on your neck, trailing burning kisses down and along your shoulder, then tracing the same pattern upwards to continue down the other shoulder. You shivered as gooseflesh erupted up and down your arms. If either of them noticed, they did not bother to point it out. Fili's hands rested on your hips, and Kili's fingers twisted themselves in your hair. 

You felt your dress slipping down, past your hips, along your legs, until it was nothing but a scrap forgotten beneath your feet. Whether Fili was to blame for this or not, you heard his growl of appreciation, and the way his grip tightened. No one could have asked for a better reception of their naked body, but your heart was beating too fast. There was a strange buzzing in your ears. You had the uncomfortable feeling that, if these two were not holding you up, your legs might no longer support you.

“Please,” you whimpered, the sound barely making it to your own ears, let alone the princes' as they explored your body. Fili sank his teeth into your shoulder: not hard enough to hurt, really, just enough to remind you that there was another waiting to claim your mouth. 

“Into bed, brother,” Fili said, in a tone that offered no room for argument. He must have been practicing his Kingly voice. You smiled to yourself. Kili groaned and dragged his teeth along your lower lip one last time before leading the two of you over to the bed. Fili tugged on your hips to spin you around so that now he was standing before you, and then he fell backwards onto the mattress, taking you with him. You barely had time to utter a yelp of surprise before he was pulling your lips down to meet his.

Where the younger of the Durin brothers was fiery, frenetic, the elder was more reserved. His kisses were slower and more measured, but every bit as passionate. He still gripped you firmly and arched his hips up against you, but nothing that he did seemed meant to spur anything forward. He was simply kissing you. Taking pleasure in you. Learning your body. He kissed your breath away.

After what seemed an eternity, you sat up, bracing yourself with your hands against Fili's chest. He stared up at you with an affection so unabashed that you yourself had to close your eyes. Kili must have crept up behind you, because he wrapped his arms around you from behind and cupped your breasts with his hands. You startled a bit, but quickly relaxed again and leaned back against him. He squeezed softly as he peppered your neck with kisses, kisses that sent both heat and goosebumps along your body. Fili was stroking the outsides of your thighs as you straddled him. You sighed with pleasure.

“The noises she makes, Kee,” Fili groaned beneath you. “You sing so sweetly, my wife.” 

Before you could even formulate an answer through the haze that had overtaken your brain, Killi moved his thumbs and tweaked your nipples, making you cry out. He tightened his arms in an embrace and rested his chin on your shoulder. “What other sounds can you make?” he teased.

Between the two of them, it didn't take much effort to shift you, stretch you out on your back on the soft mattress. Kili's kisses nearly distracted you from the feeling of Fili settling himself between your legs, but when he began stroking the insides of your thighs, you could not keep yourself from flinching and trying to press your knees together.

Both of them withdrew their touch immediately, and both looked at you with wide, worried eyes. “Are you frightened?” Kili asked in a hushed voice. 

“Not frightened, husband. Husbands. Never with you.” You looked at Fili. He had not moved from between your legs, though of course he was no longer touching you. The sight of him there, stretched out on his belly so close to something so intimate, made your stomach twist. It was not unpleasant. Neither of them looked convinced. “I'm not frightened. I'm...nervous.”

Relief just barely softened their faces. Fili rose and moved to settle himself beside you. Kili followed suit. They laced their fingers together and rested their hands on your belly. Fili kissed you gently, almost chaste.

“You must never be nervous here,” he said and laid back amongst the pillows. “And there are no laws dictating what the newly married must do on their first night.”

You should have felt guilty, or even perhaps defective: cringing from your gentle husband's touch on your wedding night. But the peace he was radiating, and the way he still looked at you with such tenderness, silenced such voices within you. You felt only comfort. “You aren't...angry?” It was a silly question, but felt important to you nonetheless.

“We have countless nights before us to spend time enjoying one another's bodies. Why should I begrudge my love one or even a thousand nights to first learn one another's bodies?” He caressed your stomach with his thumb, without extricating his hand from his brother's. “There is time enough for this in our future.” Here he just barely stifled a yawn. “For now, perhaps, we rest?” 

Kili made a general noise of affirmation and kissed your forehead, the tip of your nose, your chin. Then he lowered his mouth to your ear, not to kiss you this time but to speak earnestly, in a voice so low that you could just barely hear him: “I was nervous too.”

He settled like that, with his face hidden near your ear. His breath was warm and sweet. Fili laid close as well, but up higher so that his mouth was near your temple. He kissed you almost absent-mindedly as he turned onto his side and slung one leg over yours. The three of you dozed like that until the sun began to turn the night sky a dark blue.

***

“'m I dreaming?”

“You know that you are not.”

The voices were low, but familiar. 

“Then she is truly...”

“Ours. Yes.”

You just barely caught yourself before smiling. They were speaking of you, then. Someone—Fili, you thought fuzzily—stroked his hand down your belly. It did not even occur to you to be self-conscious of how you must have felt beneath his touch. Thankfully, you did not squirm. You wanted to be asleep a bit longer, so you might be able to hear what else they had to say.

“How, Fee? You, I understand. You are next in line to become king under the mountain. She stands to be queen, your queen.” Kili—and this was most certainly Kili—touched your cheek so lightly that you could feel his fingertips trembling. “But what about me? Why would she have me as well?”

This did not sound like the dwarf you knew. He was always laughing, always boisterous, leaping from one prank to the next and never ever showing doubt. Especially not doubt in himself. His voice was meant to be loud and laughing. Before Fili could find the words to answer him, you grasped his hand to press it more firmly against your cheek and opened your eyes to meet his.

“Because, you beautiful idiot, I'm just as in love with you as I am with him.” 

He looked stricken—he had truly believed you were sleeping—but you dragged his mouth down to yours to kiss away the shock. It was true, and had been a source of agony for you during Fili's courting. You'd always held such deep affection for both of the princes, and the thought of having to choose one over the other had kept you awake some nights. The elder brother must have seen the glances you and Kili had exchanged, caught the lingering looks and touches, because this had been his idea. You'd known others who had entered into such a union, but you would never have dared suggest it to either of them. 

Kili had been uncertain at first. Of all the races, the dwarves were perhaps the least wound up about love and propriety, but still, marrying his brother must have given him pause. His hesitance worried you greatly. Now that a life with both of them had been offered, you had not been sure you could stand living without him. But one night you had been sitting together in companionable silence when, without warning, he had turned to you. “If you were my wife, I could kiss you whenever I wanted.”

And so you were married.

He kissed you now, apparently forgetting to be embarrassed that you'd heard their conversation. He held you close, brushing your cheek with the thumb of one hand and pressing the other hand firmly against the back of your head. A heat began to grow between you. It had been there before, but of course as you were publicly courting his brother, neither of you had acted upon it.

Beside you, you could hear Fili shifting. Kili was stretched out above you, still shirtless. You pressed your hands against his chest, not to push him away but to feel his closeness. Every cell in your body seemed to be crying out in anguished relief— _finally_. Finally he was kissing you like this, like he knew he deserved to. The second prince, the heir to nothing, the so-called funny-looking dwarf with the dainty features and the stubbly beard, was finally taking what you and his brother already knew to be his birthright.

He dragged his mouth away from yours to trail kisses down your neck and across your collarbones. You arched into him and tangled your fingers in his hair. All of your nervousness had vanished. For the briefest of moments, you worried that Fili would be put off by having to wait, but then Kili pulled your earlobe into his mouth and drove the thought away.

“Wait,” you gasped, pulling his hair just hard enough to get his attention. You caught the glimmer of frustration, of disappointment, that flickered across his face, but he composed himself quickly and rolled onto his back beside you. He rubbed his hands across his face, through his hair. You watched his chest rise and fall quickly. No, he'd gotten the wrong idea.

While his eyes were still closed, you sat up and moved down between his legs to tug his trousers down over his hips. “Husband, you misunderstand.” You trailed your fingertip down his chest, down his belly. His eyes shot open and watched you intently as you moved back up his body to straddle him. “I...simply wanted to make you more comfortable.”

Fili laughed, drawing your attention away from the prince beneath you. He was kneeling on the mattress even closer to you than you'd realized, and he was watching the two of you with a delicious darkness in his eyes. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers, drawing your eyes down along his body. He was aroused. Incredibly so. Without thinking, you extended your arms to him, inviting him closer. He obliged with a grin. Kili's erection swelled beneath you even as Fili probed your mouth and worried your lower lip between his teeth.

Someone placed his hand on your hip and guided you into motion, gently rocking your hips against Kili's. Fili seemed to enjoy the sounds you were making as you enjoyed the heat and friction of his brother's body; Kili seemed to enjoy the heat and friction itself. But soon Fili pressed his hand against your belly to stop your movement. You could have whined with frustration, but instead you looked at him questioningly. He did not speak for several long moments: instead, he moved to kneel behind you. His chest felt broad and warm against your back. He cupped your breast with one hand before finally speaking:

“Take him into your body, my wife.” His voice was thick. Though so much of your attention was now focused on another, it was clear that the older one was enjoying this. You swallowed hard and smiled down at Kili despite your burning cheeks. 

“With pleasure, my husband.”

“That is the idea, yes.” This was Kili speaking, and you could have kissed him for lightening the mood, except Fili's hand had crept between your legs, both caressing your body and helping to guide Kili into position. You sank down against him slowly, taking the time to memorize everything. “ _Amrâlimê._ ” The word was scarcely more than a whisper, and yet it rumbled through Kili's chest like stormclouds rolling above a desert landscape.

“Go on,” Fili encouraged in that same low voice. He pressed his own hips against your backside, not seeking entry but rather guiding your movements. You fell easily into a sensuous rhythm, every uncertainty lost in the heated glide of your bodies and the sounds of Kili's growing desperation. 

“You're so beautiful,” you gasped. You could not tear your eyes away from him. His mouth had dropped open and his breath came ragged between his parted lips. His hair was no less disheveled than it had been at the celebration, and no less perfect. He'd thrown his head backward once he'd become fully ensheathed within you, and you longed to close your mouth around the skin of his throat, but, as you watched, he lowered his chin to look at you once more.

“If you could but see yourself.” He spoke as though he were praying. Perhaps he was. “I have waited so long for this.”

A sharp, sweet pain made you shudder as Fili sank his teeth into your shoulder once again. You reached back to take a fistful of his hair. You were beyond words. One dwarven prince writhed beneath you and the other cradled you from behind. If you were dreaming, then _Mahal, let me sleep for the rest of my life._

Fili dropped his hand between your legs once again, this time to touch you. You were already close to coming undone, from the feel of Kili's body and the sheer astonishing heat that the three of you were sharing, but he brought you to the very edge—and then held you there. You could hear yourself whimpering, pleading wordlessly with him as you braced yourself with shaky arms against Kili's chest, but he was unmoved. “Only when he comes apart, love of mine,” he growled against your ear. “I want you to move together.”

“Kili,” you said. “Kili, come with me. Please...” 

 

He responded by closing his fingers around one of your wrists and muttering something—a desperate oath, or some meaningless string of words in a language you could not decipher. When his body at last began to tense beneath you, Fili hissed something dark and filthy in your ear and finally coaxed you over the edge. 

He held you tightly as pleasure wracked your body, and between your keening and your gasps for breaths, you found the time to be thankful for his arms around you. Without his steadying presence, you might have flown apart, literally come undone, and scattered throughout the kingdom in pieces as tiny as the little specks of starlight in the sky.

At some point, he had lowered you down against Kili's chest and replaced his embrace with his brother's. You shuddered against him. “I might never be the same,” you said when you were finally able to speak. Kili laughed shakily and hugged you even more tightly. 

Fili took you by the hips and lifted you gently, just enough that you felt Kili slip out of you. Kili didn’t seem to notice: he was kissing the side of your head, mostly your temple and your ear, but also any place he could reach. The poor thing must have had a mouthful of your hair, but that didn't stop him. Though your husband's arms anchored you to the mountain and to reality, you felt as though you were floating. 

Something pressed against your entrance. Fili. You would have straightened, or rolled away from Kili, if his embrace had not stopped you. Fili trailed his fingers from the nape of your neck all the way down to the base of your spine, and must have watched with pleasure as gooseflesh erupted in the wake of his touch. With one smooth thrust, he buried himself inside you. He filled you much as Kili had, but the differing angles of your bodies changed things. He caressed your back and hips; Kili still held you tightly to his chest. You felt faint, but in the best of ways.

“You do sing sweetly,” Kili was whispering rough against your ear, echoing his brother's words from earlier that very night. “Sing for us, my wife. Let him hear you.”

He slipped his hand between the two of you to tweak your nipples again, and, just as before, you heard yourself cry out. There was no pain or nervousness here, because there was simply no room for it between the solid warmth of Kili beneath you and the insistent heat of Fili behind you. You bit your lip hard and pressed backwards into each of Fili's thrusts. Before long, his movements became more erratic, until finally he pulled you back against him and held you steady while he shuddered. 

He collapsed forward onto your back, the cool beads on the end of his mustache sending a welcome chill through your overheated body. He stroked your skin absently as his breath slowly returned to normal. “None in all the lands has a lover as beautiful as ours.” His words were clearly addressed to Kili. You felt him nod beneath you and kiss the side of your neck.

“I do.” It was hard to speak through the pleasured lethargy that was quickly taking over your body, but you managed anyway. “What's more, I have two, both at least a hundred times as beautiful and—” A wide yawn interrupted your words here, and you felt, more than saw, your husbands smile.

“Let's lay her down, Kili,” you heard Fili say, and then he pulled you away from Kili to ease you down onto the mattress beside him. You dragged your eyes open to watch as the princes shifted in the bed to pull the covers up over the three of you.

“There's time yet for sleeping,” Kili said tenderly, and pressed your eyelids closed with two fingers. 

“There's time yet for everything.” You heard the rustling of fabric and a quiet grunt as Fili made himself comfortable next to you. After a while, he sighed contentedly and draped his arm across your stomach. Kili once again settled on the pillow very close to you, with his forehead touching your temple. 

It was your turn to sigh contentedly now and, nestled between the two who shared your heart, you fell into a restful sleep.

***

__  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known.   
–From The Hobbit, or There and Back Again  



End file.
